Random Digi-Couples
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: The first in a small set of romance stories I'm going to write. Please read the 'note' I wrote in the begging of this story. This story is rated 13+ because of sucide. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: In these stories Ken is a good guy; also the couples you'll be reading about in my romance stories mini-series are all randomly chosen. Meaning, I put the names of all the digi-human characters in a hat {except for Michael and the other guy} and I chose two names at a time, those two names chosen will be a couple in my story. WARNING: Some of these couples may be weird or just plain disgusting.   
  
  
A love admitted to late  
  
~Davis point of view~~  
  
  
'It's all my fault! It's all my fault!' Davis's mind screamed as he ran down the street, not caring the strange looks he got from the strangers he ran pass. Only one image remained in his eyes, blocking any other images from entering his brain long enough for him to recognize what it was he saw. Only the one image, the one image that would continue to haunt him forever he could see. 'Veemon!" he gasped, tears spilling from his cheeks.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Davis!" Ken called to him. "Hurry up! Get out of there!"  
  
"But--." He had begun hesitantly, turning to look at the huge and powerful evil Digimon.   
  
"Davis, move it!!" Kari screamed to him, her voice sounding fearful and angry at the same time.  
  
"But....I can beat him!" He protested.  
  
"Davis don't be a fool!" Cody snapped. "Even if Veemon was to golden armour digivole he wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Cody's right Davis! We need to get out of hear!" Tk said in a stern voice.  
  
"I won't run away!" Davis snapped.   
  
"DAVIS!" Veemon suddenly cried.   
  
"Wha--?" he began and slowly turned away from his friends to face the evil Digimon, his eyes grew wide; a huge blast of fire was heading straight towards him. Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion.   
  
The blast was almost on top of him; he could feel the heat of the flames on his skin.  
  
"DAVIS!! NOO!" Veemon cried leaping in front of him.  
  
"VEEMON!!!" he screamed in terror as the attack rammed Veemon in his small chest, sending him flying back into his arms.  
  
"Veemon! Veemon!" He remembered screaming over and over again, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Davis, I couldn't win..." Veemon coughed.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry Veemon, I should have known better, I shouldn't have been so stupid! Veemon!"   
  
"It's all right Davis..." Veemon coughed as it's body fell limp and he was deleted.   
  
"VEEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~End Flash Back~~  
  
All what he could remember after that was returning to the human world was running. As soon as he had gotten back he ran, ran out of school in shame and guilt. Knowing he would never be able to look at his friends faces again.  
  
  
~Mimi's point of view~  
  
"Like, oh wow Mimi!" Jun giggled as she looked threw my photos. "America seems so cool, I'll have to go with you to visit it some time."  
  
I smile at the girl. "Sure thing, I'd love to have your company." I say. 'And I'm sure Matt would love to have you out of the country for a few days also." I add that last part to myself.  
  
Jun was Davis older sister. She was annoying but she was a good friend, actually she sort of reminded me of me when I was still a spoiled little ditz. I guess I would still be a stupid ditz too if I never had friends to be there for me, so maybe if someone is nice to Jun she might show he true-self someday instead of that ditzy love-crazed, Matt-obsessive manic. But then again, that may be her real personality. But even if it is, it's the heart that counts, and she has a good one...I think.  
  
"Hey Davis, you back so soon?' Jun suddenly called, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hi Davis, what's up? I thought you were with Kari and the oth---" I my words got stuck in my throat as I saw the tears falling from his eyes as he ran up the stairs.  
  
I don't know why but I could feel my heart ache as I saw the tears fall from his beautiful brown eyes. I could feel myself standing there motionlessly; I could feel sorrow fill my soul as I thought about the heartbroken expression on his face.   
  
"I wonder what happened to him?" Jun blinked. "Do you think that Kari girl and Tk told him there going out or something?"  
  
I don't know why but it sort of hurt when I was reminded about how Davis loved Kari. But I didn't really care about that, did I? Could I 'Mimi Tachiwaka' be in love with Davis....?   
  
"Ummm....Mimi?" Jun asked, looking at me confused when I did not answer her.  
  
"Oh,...er....Jun? I'm going to go and check on Davis." I was already up the stairs before she could respond.  
  
  
~Davis's point of view~~  
  
I blindly opened the window of my room the lead out to a small balcony. I stepped out onto the cold steal grating, not really caring about the cold wind the whipped past my face as I walked closer and closer to the railing.  
  
"It's all my fault Veemon." I whispered putting my hands the cold steal of the railing as I looked down at the street far below.  
  
"Your dead, and it's because of me! If I hadn't been so stupid! I...I...I can't live with myself knowing what I done."   
  
He could feel the salty tears streaming down his face as he climbed over the side of the railing; all what stopped him from falling was one hand, which lightly gripped the railing.  
  
He shut his eyes letting the breeze flow past him, he slowly began to loosen his grip on the railing when...  
  
"DAVIS!!"  
  
He opened his eyes to see Mimi standing in the doorway, a look of horror on her face. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he stared at the strawberry haired beauty.  
  
"Davis, what...? What are you doing?" Mimi asked slowly.  
  
Davis could still feel the tears streaming down his face as his sad eyes stared into her caring ones.  
  
"I killed him..."  
  
"Killed him? Killed who?" Mimi asked in alarm.  
  
"Him!" I cried. "Veemon!"  
  
Mimi looked at me with a shocked expression as she searched for the words only coming up with one.  
  
"How?"  
  
I tried to hold in the bitter tears as I tried to answer her. "He jumped in front of a blast that was meant for me."  
  
"Then, you didn't kill him, it's not your fault..."Mimi began but I cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"YES IT WAS! I SHOULD HAVE RAN WHEN THE OTHERS TOLD ME TO! BUT I STAYED! I THOUGHT I COULD BEAT HIM, BUT THEN...THEN..." My screams turned to bitter sobs.  
  
"Davis, It was a mistake, everyone makes them, and it's not your fault." Mimi said fighting back tears of her own. "Mistakes are an important part of learning."  
  
"YEAH! BUT HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE WILL I HAVE TO KILL BEFORE I LEARN!? I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFOR I HARM ANYONE ELSE!!"   
  
"Davis no--!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
I turned away from her; I could not face her anymore.   
  
"Mimi, I just don't want to harm anyone else, everyone will be better off without me, I was never that important to the others, I'm pretty sure everyone on the team always thought of me as nothing but a jerk. Tai should have stayed the leader of the digi-distant. Thanks for trying to help me Mimi, even though the only reason you probably have done it was because of your sweet, kind heart. I know you can't really care about me, no-one can....Goodbye."  
  
I release my grip on the railing and began to fall downward but I came to a sudden jerked stop as something grabbed my left hand, preventing me from plummeting downward. I looked up surprised to see Mimi gripping my hand, tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
"But I DO care about you Davis, I love you!" she blurted out causing my eyes to widened in surprise.  
  
"You love me?" I repeated.  
  
"I know that may sound strange, and I'm sorry I never said anything earlier, but I didn't even realize until now how much I loved you." She grunted as she tried harder to pull me upward.  
  
"Mimi...."I began.  
  
"And don't think for one moment that no one cares about you! We all do! Every one of us! And if you really don't want to harm anyone else then why are you trying to right now! We would all be heartbroken if you died Davis! Please give me your other hand!"  
  
I stared up at her in disbelief.   
  
"Mimi...Thank you..." I say as I reach up to grab her other hand.  
  
"Davis..."Mimi smiled as she began to haul me upwards.   
  
She almost had me up when *Creak* I turned my head to examine the noise. It was coming from the balcony railing. The whole railing was about to break under my weight. I fit broke both me and Mimi would fall to are deaths.  
  
"Mimi! That railing it's going to break! Let go and save yourself!" I scream to her.  
  
"No! Davis I wont let you go! I---" Mimi never had the chance to finish her sentence as the railing broke and both plummeted downward.  
  
"Mimi..." I whispered as we fell. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, at least we'll die together..."  
  
"Mimi, before we die, can I tell you something...?"  
  
The girl nodded, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"I love you too...I wish we had admitted it to each other before it was to late...I'll never be able to see you again when we die..."  
  
Mimi smiled at me, a warm happy smile. "We will see each other again in heaven Davis."  
  
Her smile was the most beautiful image I have ever seen, and I also knew that it would also be my last as both of us hit the hard sidewalk below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Notes: I made up the name of Yolie's oldest sister. And Heck, if you thought Mimi and Davis was weird then wait till you read this!!   
  
  
  
Random Digi-Couples 02:Wish you could love me the way I love you  
  
  
Yolie  
  
  
Yolie sighed drearily as she walked home from her parent's store. Lately she had been forced to work night times at the little store while her mother was in the hospital. It was around 9:00 when her shift finally ended and her oldest sister Nagisa took over for the rest of the night. Yolie sighed as she wrapped her arms around her body in and effort to keep warm. She supposed she could easily protect herself from the bitter cold by sipping up her jacket but right now she needed the discomfort to take her mind of the emptiness inside.  
She was in love with someone; someone whom she knew could never love her back. And that was very painful. It was not because the person did not like her, it was not because the person was way to old for her either. Infact she and the person was very close friends. Yolie would have told her feelings right away but there was two BIG problems in telling this person her feelings. 1: They were already taken and 2: that person was another girl.  
Yolie stopped walking as she found herself in front of the entrance to the park. She could feel a smile spread across her face.   
'This park, I use to come hear all the time when I was still a little girl." Yolie looked fondly towards the swing set.   
'It's been so long sense I played on these swings, I don't think that spending a few minutes hear to clear my head will cause any problems.'   
  
  
Sora   
  
Sora ran up the steps towards Tai's apartment, worry and a little anger clearly on her face.   
  
'I can't believe he would forget about our date like that! He could not have forgot, he cares about me too much to do something like that! He must be hurt or maybe worse! Hold on Tai I'm coming!"   
  
Sora stopped in front of Tai's apartment to catch her breath. She had run all the way from her house and boy was she tired! But she forced herself to gather up enough energy to knock on the door and received no answer.   
  
'Tai? Hello! Are you home!" She called. 'Now I'm really worried, where could he be? Maybe Kari or him had to be rushed to the hospital or something...' Sora frowned in worry and reached forward to try the door and to her surprised it was unlocked.   
  
'That's strange... I know I should not walk into a house uninvited but..." Sora walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What that--!?" Sora gasped as she saw a table knocked over. A glass vase lay broken next to it.  
  
"TAI!!" Sora screamed panic rising in her chest. Her cries seemed to echo off the walls but still no answer came. She stood silently and lessoned to see if she could hear any sounds. She did! A strage sound she had never heard before coming from Tai's room.  
  
"TAI!!" Sora called as she ran towards the bedroom door and pulled it open. What she saw made her whole body go numb and tears of horror run down her cheeks.  
  
Tai, the first person she ever loved was in his bed, making out with-with-  
  
Sora chocked back a sob and ran, tears running freely down her cheeks. She did not even stop when she heard Tai scream her name.   
  
  
Yolie  
  
'I guess I better leave now...It's getting later by the minute.' Yolie sighed as she looked at her watch. She got off the swing and began to walk towards the exit when the sound of footsteps and heavy sobbing stopped her in her tracks. The sorrowful noise was coming closer to the entrance of the park. Yolie was not sure of what to do, so she ducked behind a tree. She did not know whom this person is and/or way she was crying, but she was pretty sure that it might not be something she wanted to get involved in.  
  
  
Sora  
  
'I can't believe it! Tai how could you! I loved you!' She sobbed as she ran down the streets. She did not even nowhere she was going but she did not care! She just wanted to get away from him! Threw her tears Sora saw the entrance to the park.  
  
'That park....I always use to come hear with...him...' she did not know why, but this place was where she felt the safest and so she ran threw the entrance and landed under a huge oak tree and began to cry. On that tree the words  
  
Tai  
+ Sora  
= 4ever  
  
Were carved.  
  
  
  
Yolie felt her heart skip a beat as the figure ran into the park.  
  
'Sora...?'  
  
The girl found herself stepping out from behind the tree.   
  
'What is wrong with her? I never seen her so sad... I wonder what happened....Wait! Wasn't tonight the night her and Tai were supposed to be going out? Don't tell me that he...dumped her? That jerk! How could her dump someone as nice as Sora!? If she was my girl-friend I would never let her go, but to bad for me, she's not...'  
  
"Sora..." She began as she walked towards the crying girl.  
  
Sora looked up startled. "Yolie!? What are you doing hear!?"   
  
"Sora, what's wrong...?" She asked kneeling down beside the older girl.  
  
"Oh Yolie..." Sora bit her lip to keep from brawling. " Tai...he's...I saw him...making out...with..with..!!" she could not continue on and clasped in Yolie's arms and began to cry harder.  
  
"Shhhh...." Yolie hushed and began to rock her in her arms.   
  
'How could Tai break her heart like this?' Yolie thought, blinking back tears for her friend. No, not for her friend, for the girl she loved.  
  
'How good it feels to hold her in my arms, I'll always be there for you Sora, I just wish I could ease all you pain.'  
  
Sora pulled away from Yolie gently. " Thanks for trying to comfort me...but....What do I do now? Why does faith hate me? First my dad abandoned me when I was a baby, and now Tai... My best friend Mimi died a few weeks ago, and...what do I have to live for? No one loves me, I wish I could crawl under a rock somewhere and die...."  
  
" I love you Sora!" Yolie shouted and then put her hand to her mouth as she realized what she just said.  
  
Sora looked up at her shocked. "You love me....?"  
  
Yolie could feel tears come to her eyes in both embarrassment and fear of rejection, but she forced herself to answer.  
  
"Yes....I do Sora. I know you probably hate me now for saying that but I can't yelp how I feel. I tried to hide it and keep it to myself but I just care about you too much to do that. I know right now was not the best time to tell you this, but I could not help myself. I love you Sora, It's all right if you don't love me back, and I don't blame you. I mean not everyone is gay...but I hope that even if you don't love me back that we can still be friends and that you won't hate me." Yolie gasped for breath as she finished sputtering out all her feelings.  
  
Sora stared at her in confused shock; the girl did not even move a muscle.   
  
"Yolie..." She finely said taking both of the younger's hands in her own. "You will always be my friend, and I'll always care about you and love you."  
  
'Sora..." Yolie felt a smile and blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
"However, the love I have for you can never be the same kind of love you have for me. I just can not love you that way I love Tai..."  
  
Yolie could feel the smile disappear form her face and was replaced by tears. "Sora..."  
  
"I'm sorry Yolie..." Sora wiped away a tear from her eyes as she ran out of the park .  
  
Yolie watched her disappear into the night as the one person she had ever truly loved ran out of her life and down the dark road.  
  
"I knew it could never be...but at least I had the chance to tell you..." Yolie said to herself as she turned away from the entrance and began to walk toward the exit on the other side of the park. She only took steps before a sound that froze her in her tracks echoed threw the night.  
  
Sora's scream and the screeching sound of a car's tiers.   
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Random Digi-Couples 03: I realize it is you I love  
  
  
  
KEN  
  
  
'I got wormon{sp?} back, and I apologized to my parents but still I feel like my soul is black. I can't live anymore knowing what I have done, but I know I can't kill myself it would hurt Wormon and my parents too much. I'm the only child my parents have left, if I were to kill myself then they would probably die of grief and I don't want to hurt any more people. If just for them, I'll continue living..."   
  
Ken flopped back on his bed, nearly avoiding lying on top of his sleeping Digimon.   
  
'I'm tired, I've been thinking to hard about things again." Ken glanced at the clock, which sat on a stand next to his bed.  
  
'Hmmmmm, mom and dad should be home from that dinner about now, they really wanted me to come but...' ken coughed. 'They don't allow sick people in the restaurant, and I did not want to make them have to stay home on their anniversary...'  
  
Ken closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ken opened his eyes, at first everything was blurry but soon cleared up. 'How long have I been asleep?" Ken turned and looked over at the clock.  
  
"I've been out for hours...hey! Where are mom and dad? I don't hear them...' Ken got out of bed, being careful not to wake up his Digimon and walked into the hall.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" He called, and received no answer.   
  
'I'm really worried, mom and dad should be back now...'  
  
Ring!  
  
Ring!  
  
Ring!  
  
Ken jumped startled as the phone rang. 'oh, that's probably mom calling now to tell me that they will be coming home soon.' Ken thought as he picked up the phone, but the voice on the other end was anyone but his mother's.  
  
"Is this Ken?" The voice asked. It was a low gruff voice that reminded him of a bear chewing at the neck of a helpless dear.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"This is officer Frick. I hate to inform you but your parents were involved in an accident."  
  
Ken could feel terror clench his heart in its merciless fist. "What...kind...of...accident...?" he asked slowly, fearing the worse.  
  
"A car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver." The voice replied cold and unfeeling.  
  
"Are they ok...?"   
  
"There dead." The voice answered, shock and grief engulfed him and before he knew it he ran threw the door tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
  
TAI  
  
Tai sighed as he stood on the side of the street waiting for the light to change so he could cross the street.   
  
'I guess I should have left earlier because of this stupid traffic I'll be late for my date with Sora.' Tai grumbled. 'I can't believe I'm dating Sora..., I don't even like her that way, she's like a sister to me but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I love her but not in that way, I know I love someone but I just don't know who he or she are yet. It's strange but I have a feeling I'll find out who it is soon.'  
  
The lights finally changed and Tai started to cross the street when a loud sobbing halted him in his tracks.  
  
'I know that voice!'  
  
Tai turned around to catch Ken running around the corner of a building.   
  
"Ken...?" Tai asked and ran towards the younger boy.  
  
  
  
KEN  
  
  
Ken stopped when he reached a lamppost; tired he leaned against it and began to cry heavily.  
  
"KEN!?"   
  
He heard a voice call, Ken turned his head and saw Tai standing there watching him with concern. Ken's heart skipped a beat, 'Tai..." and before he knew it he ran into the older boys arms and began to cry.  
  
  
TAI  
  
The older boy froze in surprise as the younger ran into his arms crying.   
  
"...Ken? What's wrong?" Tai asked concerned despite the fact he was still a little peeved at Ken for enslaving Agumon.   
  
"Tai, my parents....!There...there..!" Ken began to sob louder and his grip around Tai's waist tightened.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy, pal. Now tell me, what happened to your parents Ken?"  
  
Ken looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with tears as he tried desperately to hold them back.  
  
"There dead!" He blurted out before burying his head into Tai's chest and began sobbing louder.  
  
Tai's eyes widened in shock, and suddenly he felt all anger at Ken for what he did to Agumon and all the other Digimon fade in an instant.  
  
"Ken...." Tai's voice trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
  
KEN  
  
  
'I never showed such weakness before, but I just can't help it, and I just feel for some reason safe enough around Tai to let lose my feelings... Could it be because he reminds me so much of dear Davis...? The first boy I have ever truly loved?'  
  
Ken coughed again, he felt week and tired from crying so much, and he began to feel light head and dizzy and before he knew it was falling over.  
  
"Tai..." he mumbled before blacking out  
  
  
'KEN DREAM'  
'Where, am I?' Ken thought as he opened his eyes, he was floating in a clear blue sky, filled with soap bubbles.  
  
"Did I die?" He asked, his voice echoing around him.  
  
"No." A voice answered from behind him.  
  
Ken's eyes opened wide as he turned around startled. "Sam!?"  
  
Sam grinned. "Hey Ken, it's good to see you again. It's been so many years..."  
  
"Sam, what are you doing hear?"  
  
"Ken, I want you to know what you did as the Digimon emperor was not your fault."  
  
Ken looked down guiltily. "No...it was my fault, I have no excuses for what I've done..."  
  
"That's true, we are all responsible for our own actions but," Sam sighed. "Some of what made you become what you had was partly my fault?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mom and Dada always paid attention to me and never to you. I knew this, and I loved being the 'best' I loved all the attention. Actually I was never a big genius until you were born. I only began to study and work hard because I thought that with a new baby in the house Mom and Dad would forget all about me, so instead I tired to get them to forget about you..."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"I was selfish, and when I died, I know how you felt. You felt like I was the only one our parents loved, and to make them happy you tried to be just like me. The reason why you became ' The Digimon Emperor' is because the digital world magnifies the need and desire of a person as well as their good points and bead points. You felt so unloved and worthless and that's why you became the Digimon Emperor. "  
  
Ken looked at him surprised.   
  
Sam smiled a sad little smile. "Goodbye Ken, I'll see you in around ten years, ok?"  
  
"Ten?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah, can't see you again tell you die."   
  
"Oh." Ken paused for a second. "Ten years!? I only have ten years to live!?"  
Sam began to chuckle. "Just kidding Ken, you still have a good forty years left. I have to go now, forgive me for how I felt and for what I did. I love you, Ken."  
  
The boy began to disappear as Ken called. "Sam!! Don't go!"  
  
"Sorry, Ken..." Sam was almost gone when Ken shouted to him the final words he would be able too until forty years.  
  
"I love you to Sam!"  
  
Then the area was empty. Ken shivered as I lonely wind blew past him. "Where do I go now?"  
  
Ken jumped as someone laid a blanket over his shoulders.   
  
"Ken dear, your cold will get worse if you just stand out here in the cold." A familiar voice told him.  
  
Ken twisted around and his eyes filled with tears." Mom, dad..."  
  
"Hi ken." His father smiled sadly.  
  
Ken leaped forward giving his mother a big hug.   
  
"Mom! Dad!" The young boy wailed.  
  
"Now, Ken don't cry." His mother comforted rubbing his back in the same way she did when he was small to calm him down when he awoke from a nightmare.  
  
"We're sorry we had to leave you Ken, but it was our time, but we'll always be with you if not in person then in sprit." His father smiled putting a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Dad...."  
  
"We're sorry we pressured you into being like Sam, we really do love you for who you are."   
  
"But mom...you don't know...you don't know what I did..." Ken began.  
  
"We know about it Ken, and we forgive you, and * he * has too." His father smiled.  
  
"You know...and who is * he? * " Ken asked but his parents disappeared, the only words he heard from them as they disappeared from his sights forever was the words  
  
"We love you Ken."  
  
"Mom! Dad! Wait!" Ken called desperately but got no reply.  
  
"Ken..." A voice suddenly came from behind him; Ken could feel his breath stop in his lungs as he twisted around his eyes wide.  
  
"...D....D...Davis?"  
  
Davis smiled. "Hello Ken, It's good to see you again."  
  
Ken's eyes filled with tears. "...Oh...Davis...I..."  
  
Davis smiled and shook his head. "I know, but we weren't meant to be Ken...it was not me you had feelings for, * we * were never anything but good friends. But there is someone, your true someone out there for you...you know who he is...you know it in your heart."  
  
"What do you mean...?" Ken asked slowly.  
  
"Faith has somebody for everybody, mine was Mimi however...I gave up on my feelings to soon and it cost both of our lives...don't do the same mistake I did Ken...you know in your heart who you truly love...and I can tell you that he loves you too."  
  
"But Davis...who is it? I always thought that it was you I loved."  
  
Davis grinned. "Well, who reminds you the most of me?"  
  
Ken's eyes widened in surprise. "....Tai...It's Tai..."  
  
Davis nodded. "Yes, and he loves you too."  
  
"But how, after what I did to Agumon?"   
  
"Hey!" A chirpy voice laughed as Mimi walked out of the mists. "Don't be the one to question faith! I mean it was faith that Davis and me got together, I mean whatever was the chance of that happening, I mean even though we died right after confessing love...heheh! I know that you and Tai will be happy together, just don't be afraid to show your feelings!"  
  
Davis grinned at the pink hair girl. "Yeah, Ken, what would you do if Tai was hear right now?"  
  
" I...I...well...I..." Ken trailed off stuttering.  
  
Around him the mist began to clear and above him he could see Tai's face and his voice calling out to him to wake up.  
  
'I guess I would do this...' Ken suddenly thought pushing himself upward.  
  
  
BOTH  
  
Tai's eyes widened in surprise as Ken sat up and kissed him on his lips but he was even more surprised when he felt himself returning the kiss with a passion. He did not know why but he felt happy all over when Ken kissed him, he just...he just never felt this way when he kissed Sora.   
  
'This all must be a dream.' Tai told himself as he and Ken broke off the kiss.  
  
Tai watched as Ken's face blushed red and he turned away to look at the bedroom floor.  
  
"I...I...I took you to my house after you passed out..." Tai stuttered also aware that he was blushing.  
  
'I'm alone in Tai's room, on his bed, and I just kissed him...' Ken repeated this over and over in his head.  
  
"Um...Ken...a...about that kiss..." Tai began.  
  
' He hates me now...' Ken thought as he looked up a Tai with tears in his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tai...but I...I..."  
  
As Tai watched the tears form in the boys eyes he finally found whom it was that he loved, he did not know why he fell in love with someone whom had hurt his best friend or someone whom was another boy and years younger then him but he just did.   
  
Ken looked up at the older boy startled as Tai wrapped his hands around him and pulled him into a tender kiss.  
  
"Tai..." Ken said softly as the kiss ended.  
  
"I love you, Ken." Tai silenced him with those four words.  
  
"Me, too...but...why?"  
  
"I don't know, but who are we to question faith?"  
  
'That's what Davis and Mimi said.' Ken thought, those would be his last clear thoughts for the rest of the evening as Tai pulled him into another embrace.  
  
  
Both boys were breathing hard as they kissed, pulling each other's clothes off in hot passion. Sweat was already gushing out of both boys' bodies.  
  
"Tai, I love you so much." Ken gasped between breaths as he and Tai kissed over and over.  
  
"Me too, Ken..." Tai said much the same way before pushing himself on top of Ken.  
  
  
The two boys activities where just about to reach their peek when a horrified voice screamed from the doorway.  
  
"TAI!!"  
  
Both boys looked in shock and fear at the doorway. Sora stood there her face long and pale her eyes wide and filling quickly with tears. The girl let out a sob and ran away.  
  
"SORA!!" Tai called out to her but she did not come back.  
  
Ken felt guilty and hurt. "Tai, did you love Sora...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Tai cut him off. "I loved Sora, but not in that was, not in the way I love you, she was like a sister to me, it is you I love but I never wanted to hurt her like this."  
  
"...It must be hard, but she'll understand won't she?"  
  
Tai forced a smile on his face. "Sora's a true friend, she'll understand, even though it'll take her awhile, and if she doesn't forgive me at least I still have you my first and only true love."  
  
"Tai..." Ken smiled his cheeks blushing.  
  
"And I promise that my heart will always belong to you and you alone." Tai said taking Ken's hand in his.  
  
"I'm so glad." Ken closed his eyes as both boys leaned in for another kiss that was far from ever being there last.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
